Grey's Anatomy/DVD Releases
This page lists all DVD releases of Grey's Anatomy and an overview of the special features included in the DVD box sets. DVDs By Season 'Season One ' The "Grey's Anatomy: Season One" boxset was released in region 1 on February 14, 2006. On October 11 and April 26, 2006, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 9 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 2 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries In the UK, the DVD set also contained the first 5 episodes of the second season, as it was originally planned for those episodes to be part of season 1. :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 1 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Under the Knife: Behind the Scenes of Grey's Anatomy *Anatomy of a Pilot *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy **Pilot – Shonda Rhimes and Peter Horton **Pilot – Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, and T.R. Knight *Alternate Title Track *Avant-garde Trailer 'Season Two ' The "Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Second Season – Uncut" boxset was released in region 1 on September 12, 2006. On May 28 and January 10, 2007, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The region 1 boxset contains the 27 episodes of the season, with four extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French and Spanish In the UK, the DVD set only contains the last 22 episodes of the season, as the first 5 were included in the season 1 DVD set. :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 2 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Four Extended Episodes: Expanded and Uncut *The Softer Side of Dr. Bailey – Up-Close Interview with Chandra Wilson *The Doctors Are In – Stars Answer Fan's Most Burning Questions *Deleted Scenes *Exclusive Set Tour *Creating "Pink Mist" – Anatomy Of A Special Effect *''Grey's Anatomy'' on Jimmy Kimmel Live! 'Season Three ' The "Grey's Anatomy: Season Three – Seriously Extended" boxset was released in region 1 on September 11, 2007. On September 15, 2008 and October 31, 2007, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 25 episodes of the season, with four extended. The DVD box contains 7 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries of Kate Walsh, Chandra Wilson, Ellen Pompeo, Kate Burton and Sandra Oh for the first, fourteenth and twenty-first episode. :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 3 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episodes: **"Time Has Come Today" **"Where the Boys Are" **"Great Expectations" **"Wishin' and Hopin'" *Making Rounds With Patrick Dempsey – Spend Some Private Time With Patrick Dempsey At The Track *Prescription For Success: Make Jane Doe a Star *One of One with Ellen Pompeo *In Stitches: Season 3 Outtakes *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes *Good Medicine: Favorite Scenes 'Season Four ' The "Grey's Anatomy: Season Four – Expanded" boxset was released in region 1 on September 9, 2008. On November 23, 2009 and November 5, 2008, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 17 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 5 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French and Spanish *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 4 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episode "Forever Young" *New Docs on the Block – Interview with Brooke Smith, Chyler Leigh and Lauren Stamile *On Set with Patrick & Eric – Behind the Scenes with Patrick Dempsey and Eric Dane *Good Medicine – Favorite Scenes *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes *Bloopers 'Season Five ' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Fifth Season – More Moments" boxset was released in region 1 on September 15, 2009. On August 23, 2010 and November 4, 2009, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 7 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 5 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes **"Happy Love Stick" – Here's to Future Days **"Beach Fantasy" – Here's to Future Days **"6 O'clock" – Now or Never **"Not a Happy Day" – Now or Never **"It's Over" – Wish You Were Here **"Fraidy Cat" – An Honest Mistake **"Wishing" – Here's to Future Days *In Stitches: Season Five Outtakes *100th Episodes: Tales From The O.R. – A Behind-The-Scenes Look At The Inner Workings Of Your Favorite Show *Heaven Sent – Actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan Talks About The Popularity Of His Character Denny Duquette 'Season Six ' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Sixth Season – More is Better" boxset was released in region 1 on September 14, 2010. On December 5, 2011 and November 3, 2010, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 6 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes (17:58 min) **"You have to tell her" – Good Mourning **"Will you fix George's face?" – Good Mourning **"Take off your shirt" – Good Mourning **"Ceviche" – Good Mourning **"Are you having sex?" – Good Mourning **"Come back to bed" – Goodbye **"It's a very big deal" – Goodbye **"I'm not going to die in your arms" – Goodbye **"I'm proud" – Invasion **"I don't get her" – Invasion **"We're talking about a diaper" – Give Peace a Chance **"She's back" – Give Peace a Chance **"I got fired" – New History **"You're going to be a grandpa?" – Holidaze **"You said you were leaving" – I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked **"You have to choose" – I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked **"Dr. Jekyl & Mr. Highlights" – Valentine's Day Massacre **"How happy I am" – Valentine's Day Massacre **"You're hitting on me?" – Valentine's Day Massacre **"Slap Jack" – How Insensitive **"Derek needs you" – How Insensitive **"Nervous Callie" – The Time Warp **"Sad state of affairs" – The Time Warp *In Stitches: Season 6 Outtakes *Chandra Wilson: Anatomy of a Talent *Seattle Grace: On Call – 6 Webisodes *Seattle Grace: On Call – Behind the Scenes 'Season Seven ' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Seventh Season – More Heartbeats" boxset was released in region 1 on September 13, 2011. On May 28, 2012 and November 2, 2011, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 22 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 7 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes *In Stitches: Season Seven Outtakes *The Music Event: Behind the Scenes *Seattle Grace: Message of Hope – 6 Webisodes 'Season Eight ' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Eighth Season – Extraordinary Moments" boxset was released in region 1 on September 4, 2012. On December 3, 2012 and October 17, 2012, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 8 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *A Journey Home With Kevin McKidd (13:48 min) *Extended Episde – "If/Then" (47:58 min) *Deleted Scenes: **"I knew you had it in you" – Put Me In, Coach (00:38 min) **"I'll finish" – Suddenly (00:46 min) **"No idea about what?" – Suddenly (01:09 min) **"Use your words Karev" – Suddenly (00:47 min) **"A little wax play?" – All You Need is Love (01:03 min) **"Dr. Bailey it worked!" – Have You Seen Me Lately? (00:50 min) **"Honestly, I don't know" – The Lion Sleeps Tonight (00:37 min) **"Bring it on" – Support System (01:02 min) **"We need a surgical plan" – Moment of Truth (00:32 min) **"He's going to need you" – Moment of Truth (01:16 min) **"There every step of the way" – Let the Bad Times Roll (01:31 min) **"Incidentals and overhead?" – Migration (00:37 min) *In Stitches: Season Eight Outtakes (02:21 min) 'Season Nine ' It has been announced that the "Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Ninth Season - Everything Changes" boxset will be released on August 27, 2013 in region 1. On November 4, 2013 and October 2, 2013, the DVD will be released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the seasons, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Like the DVD sets of the previous seasons, this season's DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Finale Extended Episode – The drama continues to unfold with unseen footage that completes the dramatic ninth season *Happy Trails with James Pickens, Jr. (13:05 min) *The Long Road Home: "Arizona Robbins" – From zipping down the halls in her roller shoes to learning how to walk again, viewers will receive a closer look at the hospital's bubbly pediatric surgeon Arizona Robbins (Jessica Capshaw) as she begins to cope with her new life. (15:20 min) *Deleted Scenes **"Do I have time to shave?" - Going, Going, Gone (00:41 min) **"Give me that!" - Going, Going, Gone (00:30 min) **"Phone calls are fine" - Going, Going, Gone (01:14 min) **"Cristina's gone" - Remember the Time (01:06 min) **"You should consider ortho" - Remember the Time (00:31 min) **"I'm good guys" - Remember the Time (02:25 min) **"Do it yourself" - Love the One You're With (00:49 min) **"Is she a short person?" - Run, Baby, Run (00:23 min) **"He's got four like that?" - Run, Baby, Run (01:08 min) **"All 150 of us?" - Run, Baby, Run (00:26 min) **"Career down" - Things We Said Today (00:44 min) **"Don't they call you Happy?" - Hard Bargain (00:25 min) **"Everywhere!" - Hard Bargain (00:18 min) **"A super dirty fairy tale" - Transplant Wasteland (00:47 min) **"I just didn't want to step on your toes" - Do You Believe in Magic (00:50 min) **"Kid's a monster" - Do You Believe in Magic (00:35 min) **"Ross, what would be next?" - Do You Believe in Magic (00:32 min) **"We're just collateral damage" - Do You Believe in Magic (00:39 min) *In Stitches: Season 9 Outtakes Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Grey's Anatomy Merchandise